ESCORPIONES
by Maldo86
Summary: West anda en una misión secreta cuando repentinamente es bajado a tierra. En realidad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el termino del volumen dos.


"**Escorpiones"**

N/A: Esto es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie HÉROES (HEROES) de la NBC, por tanto sus personajes, lugares y objetos característicos son propiedad de su creador.

_ALGÚN LUGAR EN CALIFORNIA_

Había un frondoso bosque de altos y viejos árboles que apenas dejaban espacio para caminar entre ellos. Era parte de un valle encerrado por cerros agrestes y llenos de filosos cactus que aguantaban el calor de ese día que parecía ser peor que en días anteriores. Por lo menos la espesura de las plantas allá abajo permitía obtener lugares para capearse el sol. Del silencio del lugar se escuchaban algunos balazos dentro del bosque.

Descansando en unos matorrales a los pies de los árboles había un voluminoso pájaro inerte y lleno de sangre en las alas. Lo miraba una muchacha alta de pelo oscuro que vestía como una cazadora. Llevaba en su mano derecha un rifle que dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

- Mi primera presa. – dijo ella sentándose al lado del pájaro muerto. – Por favor que sea uno de esos.

El entusiasmo parecía disiparse cuando la joven revisaba cada pluma del ave que tenía los ojos profundamente negros y hacia dentro. Tras unos minutos de frenética investigación en el pájaro la muchacha se dio por satisfecha y sonriendo para sí.

- Es uno de ellos. – murmuró sacando una bolsa blanca de un bolsillo de su chaqueta cazadora que era de un color café pardo. En ella guardó con cuidado al pájaro y se levantó tomando el arma con el sonido de unos cartuchos cargados en su interior.

Ella se habría paso por las ramas de los árboles que la dejaban llena de hojas en el cuerpo y de otras cosas. Parecía no importarle y se detuvo cuando los árboles daban un poco de tregua formándose alrededor de un sendero.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo ella con una mano en la boca y tiritando. - ¿Yo?

Había el cuerpo de un chico tumbado boca arriba en medio del inicio del sendero. Un reguero de sangre brotaba de su brazo derecho y portaba un palo negro en la espalda.

Tras unos segundos sin creer lo que su cabeza maquinaba se acercó al cuerpo escuchando el ruido de una respiración entrecortada del muchacho. Él era de tez blanca y pelo corto. Llevaba ropa negra.

- Despierta. – dijo la muchacha tocando su pecho. Sentía la mano subir y bajar producto de la respiración. Miró a un lado notando un agujero en el brazo que sangraba encontrando un agujero circular en el pedazo de brazo desnudo que ella podía apreciar.

- ¿Quién eres?

El chico abrió los ojos asustando a la cazadora que lo miró fijamente y abriendo los labios lentamente dijo:

- "¿Andabas con él?"

Ella le enseñó el cuerpo del pájaro muerto con la cabeza saliendo de la bolsa.

- Me atravesé en su camino. – dijo el herido que se puso pálido misteriosamente e intentó levantarse pero le dolía el brazo. – Me heriste…

- No veo el paracaídas. – dijo la mujer mirando a todos lados.

- No llevaba ningún paracaídas…Simplemente era yo. – dijo el joven pudiendo sentarse y agachó la cabeza abatido. Comenzó a revisar los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta. Sacó una pequeña caja negra que abrió lentamente. Había dos jeringas

- Así que volabas junto a la bandada de pájaros que intentaba cazar, eh. – dijo la muchacha mirando con atención las jeringas pero el desconocido no le prestaba atención. - ¿Es eso sangre?

- ¿Cuándo deseas curarte te tomas todo el remedio, no? – preguntó el desconocido mirando afligido las jeringas. – Sentí como el disparo me quemaba el brazo y perdí el conocimiento a poco de caer.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres el Hombre-Polilla! – exclamó la muchacha recordando una vieja historia que le habían contado. - ¡O eres el espíritu de un ave encarnado en un ser humano!

- Me llamo West y tengo dieciocho años. ¿Y tú?- dijo el muchacho extendiendo el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿West? – dudó la joven que estrechó la mano con precaución. – Soy Mary.

- Respóndeme lo que te pregunté…. ¿Te tomarías todo el remedio sabiendo que es muy poderoso?

- No has perdido demasiada sangre…Este pájaro está muerto y tú no.

- Él iba volando junto a mí...Le disparaste en el pecho. Yo fui el afortunado…Quizás sea una señal.

West parecía hablar consigo mismo y sin ocultar demasiado. Sonrió a Mary que no dejaba de mirarle con una infinidad de expresiones. Terror, curiosidad, asco y solidaridad se pasearon por su semblante.

- ¿Qué haces? – reaccionó Mary al ver que West se inyectaba unos centímetros cúbicos de sangre en el brazo malherido. Apenas se sacó la jeringa lo batió en el aire y evidentemente aliviado se dejó caer en el rocoso suelo del bosque.

- ¡Ah! – se quejó West que al caer sintió el tubo negro que apoyaba en la espada.

- Yo no andaba disparando tubos. – apuntó Mary a West que se puso de pie. Con cuidado fue desprendiendo una katana que blandió frente a Mary.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos pensando que ahora él iba a intentar asesinarla por haberlo herido antes pero West comenzó a mostrar la katana en el aire repetidas veces y de forma muy rápida para los ojos de Mary.

- ¿Qué andabas haciendo en este bosque? – preguntaba West al batir la espada

- Cazando pájaros. – respondió Mary que marcó posición en el suelo como militar.

- Entonces supongo que tú casa está por aquí cerca…Malibú. – dijo West bajando la katana.

- Sí… ¿Cuál es tu rumbo West? – preguntó Mary exagerando la voz.

- No estoy loco…Puedo volar como cualquier pájaro que hayas visto en el cielo con ganas de cazar…Muchos han querido matarme así como a la gente que quiero y sirvo también…Lo único bueno que tengo de todo esto es que sé a quien le debo lealtad y a quien no. Una sola misión.

Mary negaba con el rostro muy confundida y se acercó a West que enfundaba la katana y guardaba la caja negra en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer?

- Salvar dos cosas…Pero no depende de mí todo el trabajo...No espero que creas todo lo que te digo porque quizá lo malo sea que nazca una soberbia al servir a un bien mayor que de explotar al revés sería la muerte de todos.

- Estoy en medio de un bosque maldito…Tú eres parte de todo esto y seguro no voy a terminar bien.

Mary miraba los árboles sollozando mientras West miraba el suelo.

- Mary…Tú sabes salir de aquí y volver a casa. Debo irme porque tengo que proteger el botín de los escorpiones, como dijo un amigo mío tiempo atrás. He intentado preguntarme que significan esos escorpiones pero algo malo se oculta tras ellos…

West revelaba una carpeta que tenía guardada en un bolsillo exterior de la chaqueta y había varias hojas apiladas dentro y las miraba nervioso.

- Así que no vas a hacerme nada malo, eh. – dijo Mary venciendo su miedo.

- No…Mejor vete pues puede darte un ataque apenas me veas irme de aquí. Creeme.

El muchacho repasaba lo escrito en la primera hoja y remarcaba con las uñas varias líneas:

…"_Ruth, Xqlex, Robert, Peter, Tim (nuestro mutuo amigo)"_

…" _No dejes que los escorpiones sobrevivan porque si lo hacen ya estaremos muertos y el MIT será la fuente de los problemas"_

- ¡Pues que esperas! ¡Vete!- gritó West con rabia hacia Mary que comenzó a correr por el bosque hasta que se perdió de la vista del muchacho. West agarró impulso desde el suelo y voló en el aire.

N/A: Gracias por leer mi fic. No sabía como comenzar la otra historia así que empecé por otro lado. Quizás vaya colgando algunas pistas. Ojala me sigan. Saludos.


End file.
